(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surface mount diode package, particularly to the focusing cup of an optoelectric diode.
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the component parts of a prior art surface mount optoelectric diode package. A plastic focusing cup 13 is used to focus the light emitted from an optoelectric diode (not shown) placed inside the focusing cup. The focusing cup has a flat bottom 132 for mounting the diode and is glued to two metallic plates 11 and 12, separated by a gap 15. The two metallic plates 11, 12 are connected to two electrodes of the optoelectric diode and are mounted over a pedestal 14 with a flange 141. There are two through holes 111 and 121 in the metallic plates 11 and 12, respectively, for the glue of the focusing cup 13 to feed through in adhering the two metallic plates 11, 12 to a plastic pedestal 14. The pedestal 14 has two overhanging flanges 141. The metallic plates 11 and 12 are then folded around the flanges 141 as shown in FIG. 2 to form the contacts 112 and 122 of the surface mount package as shown in FIG. 2.
The pedestal 14 makes the overall cup structure tall and occupies space. For miniaturization and cost reduction, it is desirable to reduce the height of the diode package.
An object of this invention is to miniaturize a surface mount optoelectric diode package. Another object of this invention is to reduce the cost of manufacturing such a diode.
These objects are achieved by mounting the focusing cup directly on the bottom metallic contact plates of the surface mount diode package without the use of the pedestal. The metallic contact plates and the focusing cup are held together by providing through holes in the metallic contact plates and channels at the bottom surface of the metallic contact plates for the plastic material of the focusing cup to flow down the through holes and spread along the channels.